Jaubrey (Jesse x Aubrey)
by ahyesitsme
Summary: A Jaubrey fanfic I'm working on :) Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the third round of the Riff Off, and only the Bellas and the Trebles remained. As the wheel landed on "anthems" Aubrey immediately thought she had this in the bag. Before anyone else did anything, she stepped forward and started singing.

As the first few lyrics from Van Halen's "Jump" echoed around the empty pool, she was met by stark silence from her teammates. Noticing that the other Bellas hadn't joined in, Aubrey turned to look at them and Fat Amy gave her a shrug, indicating that she didn't know the lyrics. Deciding to keep on trying, she turned back to where the opposition leader, Bumper was staring at her, a demeaning smirk on his face.

Aubrey kept on going, singing the next line.

"Come on princess, just give up." Bumper snarled from a few meters away. That's when Aubrey started feeling the bile rise up her throat, and before she knew it her projectile vomit was making a classic bombarding appearance.

The pool erupted with disgusted screams and Aubrey ran off, climbing the wall and running out of the pool precinct. She ran until she reached the outside of the building and slumped down against the wall in the wet grass.

As she wiped the remnants of the vomit from her mouth and hid her face in her hands she heard a voice. The voice came closer as it continued on from where she'd left off with the song.

Jesse continued singing as he approached the blonde, he offered his hand. Aubrey stared up at it for a few seconds before he just grabbed her arm.

He got into the chorus as he pulled her off the ground. A smile graced his lips as he held both the blonde's hands.

It was quiet for a while before she pulled him into a tight hug.

"That was so embarrassing." She mumbled into his chest as he tried to figure out what to do since they weren't that close. Eventually he just hugged her back, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Great song choice though, blondie."

Aubrey just groaned as she tried to hide from the embarrassment, not even stopping to wonder why the dark-haired freshman was comforting her.

"Aren't you supposed to be flirting with Beca?" Aubrey eventually said as she pulled away from Jesse and wiped the tears that had made their way onto her face. Before he could respond she added, "which by the way is against the Bellas code."

Jesse chuckled, "I wanted to see if you were okay." He said with a kind smile. Aubrey noticed the way his smile complimented his face and somewhat wished he would keep smiling at her the way he was.

She nodded, "I'm fine. Just a little stressed," the blonde smiled. "And embarrassed," she added with an awkward laugh and a glance at the ground.

"Hey," Jesse stepped closer to her, lifting her head to look at him, "you sang beautifully."

"Uh," Aubrey was almost never at a loss for words, "t-thank you Jesse." He smiled at her before stepping back a bit and she noticed something change in his expression.

"I better get back to Bec-, uh, the party." He smiled, a little more awkwardly than before, and walked back towards the pool.

Aubrey nodded before turning to walk away, that is until she realised she'd left her jacket and purse at the pool. Turning around she caught up to Jesse.

"Jesse, wait!" He stopped and looked at her.

"Forget something?" The brown-haired boy asked nonchalantly.

Aubrey just nodded and they continued their walk to the pool in silence. When they reached it they saw some of the Bellas hanging out on the edge of the pool, almost each of them with some sort of alcohol in hand, nothing too excessive obviously.

"Bree!" Chloe yelled as she ran towards her best friend. "Are you okay?" She asked, the concern evident in her voice as she put her hands on each of Aubrey's shoulders.

"I'm fine, Chlo." She said with a smile. "Sorry about earlier, you know with the vo-"

Chloe cut her off, "it's fine," she said with a sympathetic smile, "join the party." The energetic redhead said as she grabbed Aubrey's hand and led her to where the other Bellas were gathered.

"We forgive you, blondie." Fat Amy's strong Australian twang resonated above all else. A series of approving sounds were heard from the other Bellas. As Chloe handed her a drink Aubrey leaned over to her best friend,

"Hey Chlo," she said quietly.

"Yeah?" The redhead replied as she took a sip of the beer in her hand.

"I was actually thinking of heading off, I just came back for my stuff."

Chloe made a sound somewhere between a groan and a sigh, "nooo Bree! I don't wanna stay here without you."

Aubrey groaned, "I have to talk to you about something, please Chlo."

Chloe looked at her friend, smiling a little smile, "ooh, what is it? Is it about that Treb-" Aubrey grabbed the redhead's arm and pulled her up.

"Shh." She hissed as she grabbed her jacket and purse. Chloe giggled and grabbed her stuff too.

"Alright, we're heading off girls." Aubrey announced and started walking off, pulling Chloe behind her.

The bubbly girl turned as Aubrey continued pulling her after her, "Aubrey wants to tell me somethi-"

With a sharp yank from Aubrey the redhead stopped talking and followed her out of the building, despite the calls and cheers from the Bellas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As soon as they were out of earshot Chloe stopped walking and turned Aubrey around to face her.

"Bree, what did you wanna tell me?" Her tone laced with concern and curiosity. Aubrey sighed as she looked over her friend's shoulder, avoiding her gaze. "Bree!" Chloe pressed her for answers.

"When I ran off, after the Riff Off, uh," she was lost for words again.

"Jesse followed you." Chloe finished for her, a big smile on her face. "I saw." There was a pause before Chloe added, "what did he say to you?"

Aubrey looked at her friend for the first time since the awkward conversation had begun, "he sang. You know, um, the rest of the song that, uh, no one sang at the Riff Off."

"Aubrey Posen is that blush I see on your incredibly high cheek bones!" Chloe faked extreme shock before bursting out laughing. They were so close, it flet strange to Aubrey not to laugh with her, and so she did.

"Maybe." She said after a while and Chloe grinned at her.

"He's pretty cute. But, uh, I'm not sure what's the deal with him and Beca." Chloe said the last part of the sentence quietly.

Aubrey bit her lip and started walking towards their dorm room again, "yeah. Um, well, it's not like we kissed or anything." It was quiet for a while before she added, "he did tell me I sang beautifully though." There was a girly excitement to her voice and Chloe even squealed.

"Aww, that's so cute!" She said as they continued their walk home.

When they got into their dorm Chloe immediately collapsed onto her bed, groaning as she slid under the covers.

"You okay Chlo?" Aubrey asked as she took off her jacket. The tall blonde was only answered by another groan from her best friend. When she went to retrieve her phone from her pocket Aubrey realised it wasn't there.

"Chlo," she said it more urgently this time. Another groan. "Chlo!" Aubrey yelled and Chloe mumbled something into her pillow that sounded like "what".

"Have you seen my phone?" The blonde inquired as she checked her jacket pockets, where she found nothing but an old stick of gum.

"Uh-uh," Chloe muttered before turning over to face the wall and drifting off to sleep.

"Ugh," Aubrey exclaimed, putting her purse down on the floor before grabbing Chloe's phone out of her purse, which she had haphazardly thrown on the floor when she hopped into bed. Opening the phone she composed a group message to all the Bellas, asking if any of them had seen her phone. After sending off the text she put Chloe's phone on the bedside table between their two beds and took off her shoes as she laid down on her bed. Thinking back to the nights events, she felt embarrassed. But then she thought about the moment her and Jesse shared. 'It really did feel nice to hug that guy' she thought as she closed her eyes, only to be disturbed by Chloe's phone vibrating on the table.

Aubrey picked it up to see a text from Stacey.

_Stacey: I think Jesse said he found it and was gonna bring it to your dorm._

The tall blonde felt herself blushing a little at the text but she just threw the phone down after shooting Stacey a quick thank you text. As she started drifting off there was a knock on the door. Aubrey shot up out of bed and quickly fixed her hair before going to open the door.

There stood Jesse, his tall handsome figure smiling down at her kindly.

"Hey Aubrey, you left this-"

"I know," she cut him off with one of her winning smiles. "Thank you, Jesse."

The two of them stood looking at each other for a bit before Jesse smiled at her softly. Aubrey looked down, blushing a little.

"So, uh, yeah." She said as she looked up to see him smiling at her with a look in his eye. He quickly pushed it away though and cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah." It was quiet for a bit before, to Aubrey's surprise, Chloe's voice was heard from inside the room.

"Will you two either go outside and talk or please shut the door?" Her tone wasn't rude though.

Aubrey laughed a little before biting her lip and looking at Jesse. "Do you wanna go for a walk?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey to anyone who's reading this, would you please review the story? Let me know what you like, what you don't. Thank you for reading it! :) **

**-ahyesitsme**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As Aubrey slipped through the doorway Jesse smiled at her warmly. The two of them started walking down the concrete pathway that led out from the dorm rooms onto a patch of grass that separated the dorms from the adjacent block of classrooms.

"So," Aubrey said, noticing the imprint her breath made on the cold air.

The tall brown haired boy smiled kindly at her, "so." He said, but it didn't sound awkward, it sounded content. The blonde soprano came to the decision that the comfortable silence would do for the moment and kept walking with her hands in her pockets for a few minutes.

Eventually getting bored of the silence, Aubrey spoke up.

"How's stuff going for the Trebles?"

"Ah, it's alright I suppose. Probably not as amazing as the Bellas." Aubrey laughed a little. "One particular Bella, actually," Jesse said quickly and looked away.

"Beca?" The word just tumbled out of Aubrey's mouth. I mean, it's a reasonable answer, isn't it? Why would the freshman be talking about her, about the girl who just puked all over everything a mere hour ago?

Jesse looked over at her, taken aback, "umm."

"I mean, you're practically all over her all the time," Aubrey said while biting her lip, not sure why she felt emotional about it.

"Well," Jesse stopped and turned to face Aubrey, "Beca and I both know there's nothing there. No, um," he paused and dramatically snapped his fingers as if searching for the answer, "spark," he sneaked a glance at her lips as he spoke.

Aubrey laughed a little, trying to shake off the feeling inside her, "wow you're quite the charmer, Swanson." She said as she bit her lip and avoided eye contact.

Jesse smirked and turned her to face him. The blonde could feel her breath hitch as his chocolate brown eyes stared at her.

"Oh really?" He said with a sly grin.

Aubrey dragged her eyes away from his, confused by the feelings she was having.

"I'm gonna go back to my dorm, Jess-" Suddenly he had his hands on both of her shoulders and his lips crashed into hers. She didn't push him away, but she didn't kiss him back. After noticing she wasn't kissing back Jesse pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I thought," he trailed off, looking away and swinging his hands awkwardly by his sides. "Yeah, um, see you around." The brown haired boy said quickly before turning and walking in the direction of the guys' dorm. Aubrey thought that she should stop him and explain to him that she just wasn't sure of her feelings at the moment, but her feet stayed in place and she watched him walk off into the night. Scolding herself for her lack of action Aubrey rubbed her face with her hands and started walking back to her dorm.

* * *

When she reached the room the blonde opened the door quietly, taking off her jacket and sitting down on her bed. She sat there motionless for a few seconds before she heard her best friend's muffled voice.

"What happened Bree?" Chloe turned over to look at Aubrey, the sleep still written all over her face as she yawned and sat up against the headboard of her bed.

Aubrey smiled sweetly at her friend's concern, or maybe it was just curiosity. "If I start talking about it I might rant for a while, so you can sleep if you want."

Chloe sat up straighter and gave her signature smile to her friend, "what happened Bree?" She repeated, the excitement in her voice escalating and a slight friendly teasing tone making an appearance.

A worried look crept onto Aubrey's face as she formed the words in her mind, "you don't think I could…_like_ him, do you?" She spoke up, her face having morphed into a show of pure terror by that point.

"Uh, yeah." Chloe responded, as if it was one of the most obvious things ever.

"Well I mean he was saying all this stuff to me and then-" she paused, remembering the kiss. Almost as if waiting for enough dramatic tension to build up before continuing, Aubrey withheld the rest of her sentence for a further two seconds before speaking up.

"He kissed me."

Aubrey sat still as the redhead attacked her with a frenzy of squeals and hugs, knowing that one of the most effective ways to get through Chloe's affection attacks was to stop resisting.

Eventually Chloe stopped squealing and settled down next to Aubrey as she realized the strained expression on her friend's face.

"Bree?" The redhead asked cautiously, "what's the matter?"

"Beca might not be my favourite person in the world, but I don't want to steal her man." Chloe opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself.

"Night, Chlo." Aubrey said as she climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up around her. She heard her friend sigh and climb into her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Chloe was moving about the room pulling on various pieces of clothing, since she had a morning class. Aubrey just lay in bed staring up at the ceiling and thinking about the previous night. Jesse had told her there was no spark between him and Beca, but he could be lying. Even if he was telling the truth, she wasn't sure if Beca felt that there was no spark- Jesse could be leading Beca on and trying to get someone he has a 'spark' with on the side. Her mind swirled with thoughts, and she realized that maybe she should talk to Beca about it. That thought was quickly shot down though as she realized how little Beca liked her. Chloe started singing softly to herself, which caused the blonde to snap her head up and look at her friend.

"Hey Chlo," she said mischieviosly.

Chloe looked up from where she was sitting on her bed putting on her shoes, "yeah?" She asked cautiously.

"You and Beca are close, right?" Aubrey asked, noticing a flash of something on her friend's face which went as quickly as it came.

"Yeah," Chloe said, smiling now. "Why?" The redhead added as she tightened her right shoe.

"Well, could you talk to her for me?" Aubrey said and looked up to see her friend staring at her, bewilderment on her face.

After a few seconds Chloe spoke up, "Oh! About the Jesse thing!" Aubrey heard a slight tinge of relief in Chloe's voice and quirked and eyebrow at her, but decided to leave it at that for the time being.

"Yes, I mean, about what the deal is with her and Jesse." The blonde said as she stood up from her bed.

Chloe bit her lip, "Yeah," she trailed off, before muttering something to herself. Aubrey turned around.

"What was that?" The blonde said as she pulled off her shirt and put on the sports bra she always wore when she went for runs.

Chloe looked startled and jumped up, "uh, nothing." Aubrey looked at her skeptically until she spoke again, "I said, uh, I said that um, I kind of wanted to know that too. What the deal is with Beca and Jesse, I mean," the redhead fumbled around nervously with her words.

It took a while for the implication of the words to register with Aubrey, but the shock (with the touch of a smile) appeared on her face came eventually, "wait! You've got a toner for the alt-girl!" Chloe started moving toward the door, grabbing her shoulder bag on the way.

Before the redhead could escape though, Aubrey had her firmly gripped by the shoulder, "you do!" Aubrey said before laughing.

Chloe sighed, "I guess," she trailed off and it was silent for a bit, "I mean we just really get along and I just," Aubrey was still laughing, "I don't have time for this Bree, we can talk later." Chloe said before leaving Aubrey chuckling to herself.

* * *

Aubrey was sat at her desk in her and Chloe's room reviewing some notes from class when she heard a phone ring. Recognising the ringtone as Chloe's she shook her head that the girl had left her phone in the room, just as she decided to check who was calling, it stopped ringing. Deciding to go back to work, Aubrey was left uninterrupted for a full ten seconds before the ringing started again. The blonde jumped up and walked to the end table where Chloe had left the phone. She glanced down at it and saw "Becs" on the screen. Aubrey hesitated for a moment before answering the phone with a newfound determination.

"Beca," she said. There was a bit of a pause.

"Chloe?" Beca asked, stretching out the word hesitantly.

"No. Gosh you're dense. It's Aubrey." The blonde said.

"Oh, what?" Beca asked nervously.

"Chloe left her phone here." Aubrey said.

"Okay," Beca said awkwardly, clearly trying to get out of the call.

"But I actually wanted to talk to you." The older woman said firmly.

"Uhhh, about what?" Was Beca's hesitant response.

Aubrey paused for a second, "about Chloe."


End file.
